1. Field
The present invention relates to a scanner device that scans an image from a document and a multifunction apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanner devices irradiate light onto a document and receive light reflected from the document, thereby reading an image formed on the document. Scanner devices use scanning methods, such as a flatbed scanning method in which a document is put in a fixed position and an image is read when a scanning member, such as a contact type image sensor (CIS), a charge coupled device (CCD), or the like, is moved, a document-feeding scanning method in which a scanning member is disposed in a fixed position and a document is fed, and a composite scanning method thereof.
Scanner devices may be configured as a single device or a multifunction apparatus that is combined with a printer including a printing unit for printing an image on a sheet of paper, or combined with a copy machine.
Scanner devices include a plurality of components for forming a feed path on which a document is fed and for accommodating an actuator detecting the document and a sensor that is operable by the actuator. As a number of components for forming the feed path increases, the feed path may become less uniform, a document-feeding performance may be lowered, and assembling cost may be increased. In addition, as the length of connection lines for electrically connecting sensors and a control unit increases, manufacturing cost increases.